The End of Sasuke Uchiha
by kiraiakuma
Summary: Sasuke has had it. Forget revenge, forget everything. All he wanted was one last battle, a cool death. But nooo, everybody was conspiring against him. So he takes his death into his own hand. Hopefully this time it will stick. Slightly, read very, OOC


The End Of Sasuke Uchiha

- - -

Just a silly little story. Really, there isn't much of a point to this. Just Sasuke giving one last rant.

Don't even know why I thought of it...

- - -

"Because I'm your friend." Naruto said, grinning like humungous idiot that he was.

Sasuke could only stare. This... He... It was...

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhh." He finally screamed. "That's it! I've had it!" He pointed at Naruto. "I don't care anymore. I gave you every opportunity to become a hero." His target switched to the befuddled Sakura.

"Hell, I gave her every opportunity to become a heroine." He pointed at Kakashi. "Or him."

He glared at them all, attempting to convey the contempt he felt with every dirty look he shot them.

"But nooo, you had to be noble." Air quotes were so very satisfying when pointing out stupidity.

"Ohh Sasuke, can be saved, he's not really that bad deep down." He paced in front of the stunned Konoha genin. "I was going to kill a loyal team member you little twits! And you still have that obsession with saving me!"

He threw his arms up. "Did it ever occur to your underdeveloped brains that maybe, just maybe I didn't want to be saved? That maybe I want to die? I mean hello? Why would I want to continue living? For Konoha? Hahahaha! Yeah right! I couldn't care less what happens to that shit-hole."

He glared at Naruto, who tried to open his mouth in a rebuttal. "Shut up!" Sasuke shot him down.

"For you?" He pointed at Sakura. "Sorry, I stopped giving a damn about people 2 years ago. Some experiment of the idiotic snake fetishist or another. Empathy is gone, lust is gone, hell a whole lot of shit is gone. Can't even remember what it was like with the stuff."

Sakura blinked, opened her mouth then closed it again.

"For you?" He pointed at Kakashi. "Sorry, but besides that one technique you gave me? Nothing important actually comes to mind, why I should care. Wait I'm not sorry at all. The only thing I feel is apathy." Ohh Kakashi actually looked offended.

He rounded on Naruto. "Or should I give a damn about you?" Naruto looked like he landed a particularly heavy punch, right in the gut.

"Don't feed me that understanding bullshit. I don't give a fuck anymore. All I wanted was to die, one last battle, one last glorious fight. Going down in flames as it were. But what happens? All my enemies are fucking failures. First the Kages. You would expect the strongest warriors of the top ninja nations to kill one god damn missing nin wouldn't you?" He glared at Madara, who stood there, head cooked in what could maybe be deemed confusion.

Sasuke continued his rant. "But noo, the asshole in the orange mask has to pull me out. Yeah thanks for that bastard." He didn't bother trying anything, really there was no point in it Madara would just escape, even if Sasuke could muster the hatred for any technique at all.

"Then Danzo, oh what a glorious fight it was.... Not, Danzo died, a whole freaking lot. That's really all he did. Die a lot! God damn it. Is it too much to ask for an opponent who doesn't just keel over at the first sign of opposition?"

Madara opened his mouth. "Shut up!" Sasuke blinked for a second, how did he know Madara wanted to say something? He couldn't see through the mask. No matter, he wasn't done yet.

"Then Sakura shows up. With an oh so transparent excuse of joining me. Wasn't actually that stupid I'll admit. Only way for her to come even close to me. But still, why would I fall for that. Why would I even let some stupid, worthless little twit join me?"

Ohh he got her angry, look at her fuming... for all of three seconds, wow, watch the fire of anger fall into the ashes of self doubt. Bah useless.

"And hey after she gets a second chance, which she takes admirably, what does she do? Hesitate! You had me bitch! You had me one stab and it would have been over! No listening to the idiot there make a fool of himself. No having to listen to his speech on friendship and understanding and blah!" Sasuke retched. "Seriously I'm getting sick just thinking about it."

"As for you!" Suddenly he was in front of Naruto. "Why the fuck didn't you kill me! So what if you can understand my pain? So fucking what? It's not as if it matters. This isn't just about you and me! Why the fuck can't I make my own decisions? Do you have to take control of every little part of my life? If I want to kill myself then let me fucking kill myself!" He was shaking Naruto violently now.

Madara and Kakashi were looking at each other, both very very confused.

"You are almost as bad as Madara you control freak!" Sasuke had a bit of trouble breathing, but soldiered on. It didn't matter anyway, contrary to Kakashi's believes Sakura's poison was working on him. If he had to guess it was actually Sasories poison. Even Orochimaru hadn't been able to create an antidote.

"I don't..." Naruto looked kinda pale as he opened his mouth.

Sasuke didn't let him get a word in edgewise. "You don't what? You aren't like Madara? Huh why? The only difference between you and the loony bin inmate is that he wants to control the whole world. You just the people close to you. Guide them to the right path right? Bah bullshit. Guide them to your idea of the right path. And that is why there will never be peace you idiot. There isn't the right path. There are a shit ton of paths! Many perfectly fine, but totally opposite the one you choose to walk for yourself."

Damn, he really had trouble breathing by now. And he wasn't nearly done with this little rant.

He briefly wondered if the oxygen deprivation made his arguments incoherent. Then decided he didn't care, if everybody around him could do stupid shit for stupid reasons, he could rant stupid shit.

He conveniently ignored that he had started the stupid shit, he was insane, what was their excuse?

"I just wanted somebody to kill me. Was that too much to ask? A beautiful death? Come on, it would have been epic! Not this weak bullshit of friendship." He threw Naruto into Kakashi.

Coughing he grinned at Sakura. "By the way good poison, of course because you are just a weak little girl I had to use it on myself. But hey, don't feel bad, you aren't the only useless woman. In fact if you had managed to kill me you would be the first useful one! Isn't that grand?" He laughed in her face. How satisfying... where did that fist come from? He wondered, as he flew back. Wow, she was fast. Zetsu jumped between them, well, there went his last hope for a cool death.

Sakura's fist connected with Zetsu's face, reducing both it and the rest of his body into a fine red paste.

Wow, he had never seen her so pissed.

He could see Madara stopping himself from coming to his aid. What a pussy. Afraid of one little girl.

Even Naruto and Kakashi stood back, slack yawed and cringing.

"You little shit want to die that much?" Sakura screamed at him, face distorted with rage. "Fine! Die freak!"

He saw the fist coming down. In the end, he decided, this was the perfect way to go. Killed by pissed off female. What an end to the Uchiha clan. What an end to that screwy philosophy of hatred.


End file.
